Say It With Dandelions
by Fenris5000
Summary: Who would have thought Tai's sneakers tasted so good? Whenever Matt's around, he's always putting his foot in his mouth. Will Tai and Matt ever live happily ever after? Yaoi. Complete


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Oprah or Columbo or Sherlock Holmes or Watson.  This is a Taito, for those of you who don't know what Taito means it is a Matt/Tai romance.  If this offends you, then please do not read my story.  You have been warned.

Say It With Dandelions    

           By Fenris5000 – Greygallows   

Yamato opened the oven and was hit by a sudden burst of steam. He smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect meal he had prepared. Matt remembered what a silly boy he had been two years ago, so angry with his father for never being around. But Matt now realized what a gift his father had given him. The gift of cooking. Matt knew he was too cool to brag about his expertise, but it was okay to toot your own horn once in awhile.

Matt quickly glanced at his watch. What was taking so long? Should he start the bean sprouts cooking or wait a few more minutes? He would have to wait, he couldn't serve mushy bean sprouts on such a special occasion. Matt sighed as he took the pot roast out of the oven. When he lifted the lid, the pungent aroma of herbs assaulted his delicate nostrils. 

"Ah, perfection." Although, it wouldn't be perfect for long, Matt glared at his watch with menace. He placed the roaster back into the oven to keep it warm.

Brrringgg. Matt raced for the telephone, if anything was wrong…. "Yes?" 

"Oh Matt, I don't know what to do."

"T.K.," Matt said in a deflated voice. "I'm a little busy right now."

"But it's Kari, I just don't know what to do."

"You know I can't help you with that."

"But Matt, I don't know where to turn. Can I come over? You've got to help me."

"No T.K., you know what day it is. Call me tomorrow." Matt reluctantly hung up the phone. If only T.K. could solve his own problems.

Matt suddenly smelled a strange odor. He sniffed his t-shirt, well it wasn't him. "No!" He yelled as he scrambled back into the kitchen. It was too late, his gaze flew to the oven as black smoke started to cloud his freshly cleaned kitchen.

"Oh no," Matt opened the oven door and pulled out the roaster. He didn't feel the burning heat as it ate through his flesh, he was so distraught. He dumped the dish onto the range and kicked the oven door closed with a bang. He'd slaved over that roast. Poured every ounce of love he had into it and now it was ruined. Now his special day was ruined. If only he could turn back time, he'd never have answered T.K.'s phone call.

"Darn it," Matt said as he punched a hole into the wall. He looked down at his watch again. 7:30pm. It didn't really matter anyways. His life just seemed to be tumbling down around him.

Just then he heard a key in the door lock. He went into the living room and sat in front of the T.V. with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yamato? I'm home."

Matt kept staring at the T.V. He wouldn't answer. The perfect evening he had planned was ruined.

"Matt?"

Matt saw movement in his peripheral vision. The air was electric around him as he just kept staring ahead. 

"Don't be mad, I came home as soon as I could."

Matt just couldn't hold his tongue as he sneered, "Too busy in the fast lane, being a cracker salesman and all."  
  


Tai came into the living room to stand in front of Matt. "I make a good living selling crackers. Where do you think that green t-shirt you're wearing came from and that state of the art oven I bought for you?"

"You think that's all it takes to make me happy, showering me with expensive gifts?"

"What else do you want?" Tai snapped, hands on his hips.

Matt jumped up from the couch and stalked into the kitchen. Tai stared after him in confusion. Then Matt came out with the roaster. 

"Is that what smells so good?" Tai asked, his eyes watering from the fumes.

"Yes," Matt growled. "I mean, no. It's ruined." Matt shoved the dish under Tai's nose.

"Looks good to me." Tai smiled at the charcoal lump. "Just like mom used to make."

"Stop lying Tai, I know you don't mean it."

"Come on Matt, you put a lot of work into that meatloaf, let's sit down and chow down."

Tai wished he could turn back time as Matt's fragile body started to shake and a red glow suffused his lily-white skin. The dish slipped from his fingers and the charcoal lump bounced on the carpet.

"Meatloaf! Meatloaf! This is not meatloaf."   

"Pumpkinpoo! What happened to your hands?"

Stunned, Matt turned over his hands and gasped at the angry blisters that littered his delicate palms. Matt quickly hid his offending hands behind his back, "Don't look Tai, they're disgusting."  
  


"There's nothing disgusting about you. Your eyes, your hair, your blisters, I love the whole package."

"Oh Tai, I almost believe you."

Tai reached out a hand to Matt, "Almost? There is no almost between us. We're together Matt. We're soul mates, now and forever."  
  


Matt's eyes narrowed into slits. "Have you been watching Oprah again? Well, I'm not going to fall for that sap. In fact, I know why you were late."

Tai's eyes bulged.

Matt sneered, "You were with her weren't you. I can smell her perfume from here."

"Pumpkinpoo, I can't help seeing Sora, you know she's a cracker salesman too. What do you want me to do, never talk to her again?"  
  


"Yes, Tai."

Tai ran a hand through his pointy hair, "You can't ask me to do that. She's my friend and yours too."

Matt's lip curled, "She's no friend of mine. The way she pants after you, she knows that we're together."  
  


Tai threw his hands up in the air. "That's crazy. She barely notices me."  
  


"I see the way she stares at your bulging biceps."

"What? My biceps are like overcooked spaghetti."

Matt's shoulders suddenly slumped, "This wasn't how I planned our special day to be."

"Huh?"

Matt's gaze flew to Tai's bewildered expression. Matt's hands clenched by his sides and he flinched from the pain. His voice was low as he said, "You do know what day it is don't you."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Tai's fingers pulled at his collar as he wracked his brain. Come on brain, come on, my future with Matt depends on you.

"Matt, let me see your hands. I think you should see a doctor."

"You haven't answered me yet."  
  


"Later Pumpkinpoo."

"You don't know what day it is," Matt said with anguish. " I thought our love was real, that it meant something to you. Am I just another guy to you?"

"No Matt," Tai whined. "You know how much you mean to me. If you'd just give me a hint I'm sure I'd be able to remember how special this day is."

Matt frowned, "If you really loved me, you'd remember."  
  


Tai tapped his temple with his fist, come on brain I need you. Okay, what is a special day? It must either be Matt's birthday or Christmas, which could it be? Matt's glare from the other side of the room told Tai he didn't have much time.

"Oh Pumpkinpoo, you're so gullible." Tai smiled confidently. "You know I'd never forget that today is…  today is…  Merry Christmas!"

"That does it Tai," Matt walked stiffly away. When Tai caught up with him, Matt was in their room stuffing a duffel bag with clothes.

"Wait Matt, please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving," Matt said, lifting the bag from the bed and throwing it in Tai's direction. Tai stumbled backwards as the weight of the bag slammed into him.

"Come on Matt, don't be like this. I know our love is stronger that this." The words tore from Tai's broken heart.

"We're through Tai," Matt turned away, "I never want to see you again."  
  


"No" Tai whispered. "It can't end this way."

"Just leave Tai, it's for the best."  
  


Tai couldn't believe it, after everything they had shared; Matt was throwing it all away. How would he live without the love of his life? Matt was the Sun, the Moon, everything Tai was looking for in a man. For the past two years they had been so happy together, in fact, it was this day exactly two years ago that Tai had confessed his true feelings to Matt and learned that Matt returned those feelings too. But now it was over. Finis.

"Alright Yamato, I'll leave. I'll leave, but every moment that I'm away, I'll be thinking of you."

"Whatever."

Tai couldn't believe Matt's indifference. Had the last two years meant nothing to him? Tai thought he had known Matt, but had it all been a mistake? No, he couldn't think like that. They were meant to be together, he had to cling to that belief.

"Matt, I still love you, but if you need time then that's okay. Just come to me when you're ready, you'll know where to find me."

Matt turned around as he heard the front door slam closed. What had he done? Tai was probably running straight into Sora's claws at this moment. "Well, she can have him," Matt growled, as he headed back to the kitchen. He opened and slammed the cupboard doors as he looked for something to eat. He came across a box of crackers and couldn't help the tear that slipped from his eye. He took down the box and opened it up. He spied a chocolate bar inside, took it out, unwrapped it and took a delicious bite. He'd always had to hide the chocolate bars, as Tai had been able to sniff them out and scarf them down before Matt could get a bite. Ah Tai. Matt guessed he wouldn't have to hide the chocolate now that Tai was gone. He didn't need Tai anyways; all Matt needed now was a constant supply of chocolate to dull the pain in his heart.

Ding Dong. Matt quickly hid the chocolate in the cracker box and marched towards the door. "If you've come to apologize Tai, you're wasting your breath," Matt flung open the door, with a thunderous scowl. The scowl melted from his face as he saw the large bouquet of red roses a deliveryman held out to him.

"They're so beautiful," Matt gushed as he grabbed the bouquet and pressed them to his heart, sniffing in their ambrosial scent. Matt slammed the door shut and read the card:

"Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

We belong together,

My little Pumpkinpoo"

Tears of joy rained down from Matt's eyes, "I just knew Tai wouldn't forget the most important day of the year."

But what had he done! He had sent Tai away, to wander the streets in desolation. He would have to go after Tai, the love of his life and beg his forgiveness. But would Tai be able to forgive him? He could only hope.

Matt lovingly placed the roses on the coffee table and raced back to the door. Flinging the door open, he was just about to launch himself into the hallway when his eyes fell on a beautiful sight. Tai stood uncertainly at the door, his hand stuck in midair, about to knock on the door.

"Tai!"  
  


Matt noticed Tai's bewildered expression, just as he hurled himself into Tai's loving arms. "Thank you so much, they're so beautiful! I'm sorry about all the terrible things I said to you."  
  


"Huh?" Tai said, pushing Matt to arms length. "I'm glad you like them, but you haven't even seen them yet."  
  


"What are you talking about, Tai?"

"Here." Tai held out a small bouquet of dandelions to Matt.

"But…but…the roses…"

"What roses?" Tai asked and then, Tai's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is there someone else Matt? Have you been having an affair behind my back? Alright who is he?" Tai poked Matt painfully in the chest. "No wonder you were so quick to kick me out, making room for your new boyfriend."  
  
"I haven't got a new boyfriend," Matt seethed. "If you didn't sent those roses, then who did?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," Tai said, pushing past Matt and stalking over to the roses that lay on the coffee table.

Matt was awestruck by Tai's forcefulness. He pulled the door closed behind him and went to stand by Tai's side.

"Nobody sends my Pumpkinpoo flowers, but me." Tai thrust the dandelions into Matt's grasp. "You'd better put these in water."

Matt wrinkled his nose at the limp dandelions and glanced longingly at the lush bouquet of roses Tai was jerking apart. One of the roses snapped under Tai's violent handling. "Cheap," Tai muttered.

Tai dumped the bouquet of roses on the floor and snatched the card that still lay on the table. Tai's lips moved as he read the note and then formed an outraged "O".

"P-P-Pumpkinpoo! Who's been calling you Pumpkinpoo!" Tai screeched, his face turning a kaleidoscope of colors. Matt watched, fascinated. First pink, then red, then purple. Matt decided he'd better speak up before Tai turned blue.

"Nobody calls me Pumpkinpoo but you."

Tai ignored him. "What would Columbo do?" Tai muttered. Matt swore he saw a light bulb appear over Tai's head as he shouted, "Eureka!"

Tai held the card up to his nose and sniffed. "Hmm, very interesting."

Matt rolled his eyes.

Then Tai moved the card to his mouth. His tongue tentatively touched the card. "Mmm, salty." Then he started to lick the card enthusiastically.

"You're eating the evidence," Matt pointed out.

Tai's tongue came to a halt.

"Well, great detective, what have you discovered?"

"Holmes never told Watson until the last ten minutes of the show."

"I refuse to be Watson," Matt said as he knelt down and started to collect the scattered roses.

"You aren't going to keep those are you?"

"Why not? They're mine."

Tai ground his teeth in frustration. "If you keep those cheap red roses, I'm telling you right now we're through."

Matt's eyes narrowed, "We were already through before I even got the roses. Or did you think those pathetic dandelions changed anything."

"Those dandelions are a symbol of my love for you."

Matt stared at the pitiful dandelions that were at the moment drooping on the coffee table like a mound of overcooked spaghetti. Matt sighed, "They're too little, too late."

"Fine, keep your mystery man. But when I find out who he is I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Well, when the time comes, I'll think of something and when I do, it's going to be really bad."

"Fine," Matt said as Tai stomped out of the house.

"Wait a minute," Tai stomped back into the house. "This is my house, I paid for it with all the money I made selling crackers. So if anyone should be leaving, it should be you."

"What about the agreement we made, I get the house and you get the children."

"Oh yeah," Tai said slapping his forehead and then heading for the door again. Tai stopped mid-stride and whirled back to face Matt, "We don't have any children!"

"Well then, I guess you don't get anything."

Tai's fingers clenched at his sides and he wished he could wrap them around Matt's throat. But instead, Tai marched over to the telephone table and took out the phone book. "Flowers, flowers," Tai ran his fingers through the pages.  "Ah ha!" Tai smirked and then his face fell, "Aw man, look at all these flower shops! It'll take forever to call them all."  
  


Matt leaned down and picked up the card Tai had carelessly dropped on the carpet, "Why don't you just call 'Precious Petals'."

"Shh Matt, I'm trying to think."

Matt flashed the card under Tai's nose, "Look Watson, a clue."

Tai's eyes were crossed as they focused on the card in front of him. "Hey," his gaze darted to Matt, "I thought you were Watson."

"I didn't miss the clue, you did."

"Hmm. Look Matt, on the card. It says, 'Precious Petals', I bet that's where these flowers came from." Tai waved his hands excitedly, "Sometimes my brilliance even scares me."

Matt didn't have time for a witty remark as Tai grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. "Come on Matt, we've got a flower shop to storm."  
  
Matt stumbled along behind Tai, ignoring the strange looks other pedestrians gave them as they zipped down the sidewalk.  They had to stop three times for directions as Tai had forgotten to get the address before they left the house.

"Here we are Pumpkinpoo," Tai stopped in front of a store that had the gaudiest display in the front window Matt had ever seen.  Gold cupids with bows and arrows sat on a blanket of red velvet, while pink hearts and silver stars were pasted onto the windows. 

Tai turned angrily to Matt, "Now you won't be able to protect your secret love anymore Matt. I'm going to find out who he is and he's going to be so sorry he was ever born.  First I'm gonna pour molasses over his head and then I'm gonna sick killer ants on him and then I'm gonna run over him with a steam roller and then I'm gonna take whatever's left of him and put him in the blender and then…"

Matt rolled his eyes as he opened the shop door and left Tai ranting on the sidewalk.  Five minutes later, Tai stomped into the store and banged his fists on the counter.  "I wanna talk to the manager."

The pale woman behind the counter meekly replied, "The manager's not here right now, but maybe I can help…"

"We'll see." Tai ground out. "I wanna make a complaint.  Somebody's been sending my Pumpkinpoo flowers and insulting love letters and I want it stopped right now."

"Well, if a paying customer…"

Tai burst in, "It should be against the law to send unwanted love notes and flowers.  When I find out who's been sending my Pumpkinpoo cheap flowers and sappy cards, first I'm gonna…"

Matt moved up to the counter, his cheeks flushed with exasperation.  He gave the clerk an apologetic smile and asked, "Is there any way that we can find out who sent the flowers to me today?"

The clerks gaze darted to the boy with the pointy brown hair who was still ranting to himself and nodded to Matt. "We usually aren't allowed to give out that kind of information but…" She turned to her computer and started to type. "Name?"

Matt told her all the important information.

"Oh that's easy," The clerk looked up with a smile, "Those flowers were ordered by Taichi Kamiya two weeks ago."

"Huh?" Tai had stopped in mid-sentence.

Matt's face lit with love as he turned towards Tai, "You did send me those flowers, you remembered after all."

Tai smiled brightly, "Of course it was me, how could you ever doubt me Pumpkinpoo? This was all just part of my plan."

Matt looked unconvinced as he led Tai out of the flower shop.  "Looks like we're going to have to stop at the supermarket on the way home."

"Huh?"

"For the molasses," Matt ducked as Tai took a playful swing at the love of his life. "Although, I don't know where we're going to find killer ants or a steam roller…"

"Pumpkinpoo!"

Tai silently reached for Matt's hand and said,  "Let's go to our special place, the place where we confessed our love to each other for the first time."

Matt squeezed Tai's hand and let Tai take the lead.  Matt followed blissfully.  It was funny how everything had worked itself out.  Tai was the most thoughtful and considerate boyfriend a guy could ever wish for.  Matt came out of his joyful reverie as they passed the same bowling alley a second time.  Oh well, he's probably just taking the long way, Matt thought to himself.

Tai had started to slow down once they reached a hill leading down to the beach.  Matt's skin prickled as he followed Tai's descend, his sneakers sinking slightly into the golden sand.

Tai stopped at the waters edge and turned back towards Matt, "Well, here we are Pumpkinpoo."

"What are we doing here?"  Matt asked coldly.

Tai hugged Matt close, "Don't you remember, this was where I told you I love you. That was such a great day, I'll remember it forever."

Matt closed his eyes and counted to ten, then said calmly, "Tai, are you sure about that?"

"Um," Tai glanced around them, and then turned back to Matt, "Yes?"  
  


"Grrr," Matt pulled away from Tai's embrace and started to stomp back up the hill.

"Wait Pumpkinpoo?" Tai scrambled after him. "I've been under so much emotional stress, the thought of losing you addled my brain. What about those expensive flowers I sent you! Please come back." 

Matt kept walking and Tai slumped onto the ground. Man, he'd been so close.  His wonderful Pumpkinpoo had been in his arms and then he'd gone and ruined it again. Boy, could he go for an ice cream sundae. He could drown himself in all that whip cream and…Just like that day two years ago when he had gone to "Lucky Pooch's Ice Cream Parlor" to cheer himself up about his forbidden love for Matt. When he'd arrived and seen Matt sitting at the counter, he couldn't help himself. He had marched over and told Matt exactly how he felt and then…

Hey wait.  Tai grinned happily as he picked himself up off the ground. Tai ran as fast as he could, picking out the familiar poof of blond hair from the deserted streets easily.

"Pumpkinpoo," Tai yelled. "How about an ice cream cone?"

THE END


End file.
